


Two Drifters, Off to See the World (There’s Such a Lot of World to See)

by fiveyaaas



Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Honeymoon, Just Married, Married Couple, One Shot Collection, Vacation, Wife Guy Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “I don’t think I like the beach,” Vanya announced, gingerly picking sand off her legs and scowling at it like it had personally offended her. “You know, I’m a little glad that we never had to interact withthisgrowing up.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171229
Kudos: 16





	Two Drifters, Off to See the World (There’s Such a Lot of World to See)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [263Adder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/gifts).



> This is for 263adder, who writes the sweetest and fluffiest fics!! I hope that she enjoys this one, which I tried to make as light-hearted as possible!

“I don’t think I like the beach,” Vanya announced, gingerly picking sand off her legs and scowling at it like it had personally offended her. “You know, I’m a little glad that we never had to interact with  _ this _ growing up.”

“Sand?’ he asked, grinning when she nodded. “It’s not  _ completely _ awful, but, yes, I understand your pain.”

“Did you ever go to any beaches when you were in the Commission?”

“Do you honestly think my first response after killing people was to go take a long walk on the beach?”

“I mean, I would  _ hope  _ not, but didn’t you ever have an assignment by the ocean?”

Five thought about it. “No? There were a few in beach towns, but I tended to use a gun most of the time. It wouldn’t make sense to spend time on the beach itself.” 

Vanya set her legs on his lap. “Did you ever travel any of the world and actually explore at all?”

“Not really. Didn’t see the purpose. Plus, isn’t it kind of nice that we get to see everything for the first time together?” 

“It is.” She crawled on top of him. “You want to explore anywhere else?’ 

“We can if you want, but I do think it’s kind of nice right here, actually.”

Her lips pressed to his throat. “Are you just saying that because you can’t teleport long distances again for a bit?”

“Are you just asking that because you want to say, ‘I told you so’?”

She grinned at him. “So you  _ can’t  _ go another long distance, then. How many days?” 

“Probably three,” he admitted, gently wrapping his arms around her waist. “Can you handle it until then? I’m fine with using alternate means of transportation if not.”

“Oh, no, this is fine. If anything, we can just stay in the hotel.”

“Sounds good,” he agreed. “We could try searching around the town, too, if you’d like. Allison told me that we had to send everyone postcards while we were here.”

“Do you mean that she rumored you?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“I’m going to be honest and say that I am proud of her for feeling comfortable enough to use it for mundane things again.”

“Don’t take her side,” he complained. “She doesn’t need anybody encouraging her.”

Vanya raised her brows. “Worried I’ll find a new best friend?”

“According to the friendship bracelet you made me, we’re best friends  _ forever,  _ so I am not threatened by her or any other friends you make in the future.” 

“You don’t have to be.” She settled against his chest, looking like she was starting to get tired. 

“Are you tired, dear?” 

“It’s, like, three o’clock.”

He raised his brows. “You just look tired.”

She shrugged. “I am pretty tired, but I was worried that you would freak out that I am this exhausted.”

“It’s somewhat normal, when you’re not used to spatial jumping, but I think that we should probably just rent cars or take planes for the rest of the time we are gone if it is affecting you that way.”

“That and you’re unable to travel too frequently.”

“That too,” he agreed, kissing her temple. “You want to go back to the hotel and sleep it off? The exhaustion should wear off in a day at most, as long as you actually get some rest.”

“I mean, we  _ do _ have a few months of our honeymoon.” He’d opted out of teaching any summer classes this year, and she’d been working on writing instead of working in the orchestra so she was fine to work forever. They’d both agreed that they deserved a nice, long break, considering the fact that he’d averted the apocalypse and she’d been training constantly to avoid another one. “Is it okay with you if I sleep a bunch, though? When we could be doing other things?”

Five scooped her up, waiting until her legs had wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck before he began walking back to their hotel. “We’ll have plenty of time for whatever else after you’ve rested up. As your husband, it is my job to make sure you’re taken care of.”

“You just said that as an excuse to refer to yourself as my husband,” she accused. 

“I like being your husband, though.” He glanced down at her. “Do you care if I blink over to our room or would you rather I just walk there?”

“It’s never bothered me with short distances before.” Five nodded, gathering up energy and calculating his landing. When they fell onto their bed, she grunted, “Starting to understand why you always use your powers. They’re  _ very  _ convenient.”

“They are,” he agreed, tucking her in under the covers. “It can sometimes be hard to convince myself to go on planes, though, even if it’s probably safer in some circumstances.”

She yawned, and he kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry about sleeping. I’ll be right beside you. Ben convinced me to pack a few books, so I’ll just read until bed if you sleep that long.”

“Okay. You’re  _ really _ okay with this though?”

“Sweetheart, I don’t expect you to not sleep for two months. Don’t worry about me.”

Shyly, she asked, “Can you play with my hair?” 

“Sure.” He grabbed a book real quick before curling up behind her, tangling a few strands of hair into his fingers, making small, soothing noises while she adjusted herself, eventually turning around and just sitting down on his lap, laying her chin on his chest and tipping her head up to him. “Are you having a good time so far?”

“We just got here today, you know.”

“But are you enjoying it?”

“I am. It’s really weird to think that we’re married, though.”

“In a bad way?”

She shook her head. “In a great way, but I just… never thought we’d ever get to this point. There were quite a few years that I didn’t really believe you would ever come home.”

“I would have always come home to you, my Vanya. No matter what it took.” 

Vanya offered him a small smile. “I’m really happy to be married to you, Five.” She snuggled up to his chest, voice sounding muffled as she added, “And when I wake up, we’ll figure out places we can go… that aren’t the beach.”

“I have a few places in mind, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!💕


End file.
